


A Close Call

by thedas_scribe (wshall)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, MEFFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wshall/pseuds/thedas_scribe
Summary: 100 word drabble for MEFFW.  Prompt:  Almost.





	

Marley slammed her fist down upon the table Miranda and Jack put their differences on. She wasn't going to allow this kind of fighting to happen. Jack screamed "fuck your feelings," leaving a spray of spit on Marley's face, then stormed out. Both Miranda and the commander were exasperated. The argument was a close call: had she not gotten there in time, they could have blown a hole in the fuselage. Shepard calmly strolled directly into Dr. Chakwas' med bay. "Got any of that brandy left over? I'm pretty sure a year's gone by." 

Chakwas laughed. "Of course I do!"


End file.
